Солдат-клон
right|250px Солдат-клон ( ) — искусственно созданный генетически модифицированный клон Джанго Фетта, предназначенный для службы в Великой армии Республики во время Войн клонов.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Эти солдаты выращивались на Камино, и с самого раннего детства их тренировали стать идеальными военными — наиболее эффективной вооруженной силой в истории галактики. Клонам прививалась преданность Галактической Республике и её руководителю — Верховному Канцлеру Палпатину. История Создание thumb|left|280px|К [[22 ДБЯ работы с геномом были завершены, первые 200000 клонов начали созревание.]] Клоны были введены в строй республиканской армии во время вторжения на Набу. Согласно словам каминоанцев, заказ на создание армии клонов был получен от мастера-джедая Сайфо-Диаса, после его смерти выполнение заказа не было остановлено, потому как за ним осуществлял надзор загадочный человек по имени Тиранус. После серии строгих тестов Тиранус отобрал мандалорского охотника за наградой Джанго Фетта, именно от него был получен генетический образец.Star Wars: Bounty Hunter Каминоанцы предлагали создать армию на образце чувствительного к Силе донора, однако Тиранус безапелляционно отверг это предложение. К началу процесса созревания каминоанцы внесли изменения в ДНК Фетта, модифицировав гены так, чтобы будущие воины были более преданными и дисциплинированными и менее агрессивными и независимыми. Так они смогли создать более послушных стойких солдат, избавленных от ненужных качеств оригинала. Только малая партия клонов не была подвержена подобным изменениям, эти клоны стали элитными республиканскими коммандос. Во время первого эксперимента с ДНК Фетта каминоанцами было создано двенадцать прототипов клонов (только шести из них посчастливилось выжить), эти клоны были печально известными ЭРК-солдатами нуль-класса. Этот эксперимент был признан неудачным из-за отказа клонов следовать приказам, их низкой рождаемости и многих других факторов, после чего создание клонов было остановлено. Только вмешательство бывшего мандалорского наёмника Кэла Скираты спасло «дефектные образцы» от уничтожения каминоанцами и дало шанс этим клонам стать элитными бойцами. Тренировка thumb|250px|Клоны в столовой Как только клоны подросли, Фетт отложил свои дела и занялся контролем обучения солдат. Фетт принимал участие в создании доспехов, а также создавал индивидуальные режимы тренировок. С целью наиболее быстрого введения в строй у клонов был ускорен процесс созревания и роста. Минусом подобного генетического изменения было быстрое их старение. К десяти годам обычный клон уже был физически сформирован и пригоден к несению службы. Среди обычных, почти ничем не отличающихся изделий, встречались другие, с отклонениями, имеющие повышенный уровень индивидуальности или независимости. Однако количество подобных отклонений было небольшим и не превышало двух процентов. Подобных клонов часто подвергали переработке или перераспределению. Чаще всего клоны, не отвечающие каминоанским стандартам производства, исчезали в темное время суток. Не пропавшие клоны могли быть назначены на выполнение других задач, таких, как чистка брони. Обычный клон обучался основным военным навыкам: обращению с оружием, огневой подготовке и другим подобным. Джанго Фетт лично занимался обучением ЭРК-солдат, части из них обучалась у мандалорских наёмников, которых Фетт называл Куэ'валь Дар. Клоны, отобранные для службы в роли офицеров, были специально обучены командовать отрядами во время сражения. Во время боевых тренировок допустимыми потерями считалось не более двух процентов состава. Мандалорское наследие thumb|200px|Клоны Джанго Фетта Во время развития клонов Джанго Фетт прививал каждому из них идеалы мандалорцев, по-видимому, пытаясь таким образом сохранить мандалорское наследие. Особое внимание он уделял командному составу и специальным войскам. Влияние мандалорской культуры быстро распространялось, включая и мандо’а — язык мандалорцев, который стал активно использоваться среди клонов. Республиканские коммандос, тренировавшиеся среди мандалорских наемников, непосредственно соприкоснулись с этой культурой, её влияние на них было особенно сильным. Хотя мандалорская культура глубоко укоренилась в умах клонов-коммандос, большая часть простых клонов, составляющих Великую армию, была предана Республике, ставя её интересы превыше всего остального. Когда мандалорские защитники, ведомые клоном-отступником Спаром, встали на защиту Конфедерации независимых систем, многие клоны отвергли мандалорское наследие в связи с тем, что мандалорцы стали врагами Республики. Это серьезно ударило по морали армии, ведь девиз «братья все» уже не имел былой силы. Данный разлад был заметен во 2-ой воздушно-десантной роте, когда клоны не пытались скрыть свою неприязнь к отряду «Омега» и другим клонам, преданным больше мандалорской культуре, чем Республике. После того как отряды клонов были разбавлены другими, из иных образцов, и обычными людьми (добровольцами и призывниками), мандалорская культура в армии начала угасать, постепенно воспитанники Фетта остались в меньшинстве в корпусе штурмовиков. Войны клонов Захват Оби-Вана Кеноби, Энакина Скайуокера и сенатора Падме Амидалы графом Дуку и его сепаратистами стал причиной первого конфликта Войн клонов. Великая армия Республики впервые вступила на безжизненную почву Джеонозиса. В течение первого часа клоны под командованием генералов Мейса Винду и Кита Фисто откинули армию дроидов и предотвратили создание других, захватив планетарную литейную дроидов. Вскоре армия из двухсот тысяч клонов повергла дроидов к полному отступлению. Выступление войск на Джеонозис положило начало Войнам клонов, погрузившим всю галактику в глобальный конфликт. Все больше и больше миров присоединялось к Конфедерации графа Дуку, солдатам армии приходилось забираться в самые укромные или дальние уголки галактики. Конфликт за конфликтом клоны становились опытнее, повышали свое воинское мастерство, однако за победы приходилось платить высокую цену. К концу войн, во время Второй битвы за Кейто-Неймодию, большая часть клонов первого потока была уже либо мертва, либо настолько тяжело ранена, что уже не могла вновь участвовать в битвах.Labyrinth of Evil Имя и лицо Как только Великая армия впервые появилась на поле боя Джеонозиса, галактика уже не могла не признать, что безликие и послушные солдаты, ставящие интересы Республики выше своих, жертвующие своими жизнями не задавая вопросов, намного лучше дроидов. Бушевали Войны клонов, привязанность джедаев к своим солдатам-клонам росла, ведь они жили и погибали как обычные люди, а не как дроиды. Такое отношение было непонятным для большинства обычных клонов (выросшим из пробирки и считавшим себя не более чем продуктом), и со временем клоны стали испытывать глубокое уважение к командующим ими джедаям. Много джедаев подружилось с подчиненными им клонами, например, подружились генерал Оби-Ван Кеноби и командир Коди, Эйла Секура и командир Блай, Йода и командир Гри. thumb|240px|Солдат-клон в бою. Иногда некоторые клоны могли испытывать сильные эмоции, перекрывающие их преданность Республике, а позже и Империи. Таким исключением можно счесть бывшего клона-коммандос Морта, который был оставлен на Кашиике их командиром Морковым. Брошенный отряд, за исключением Морта, был уничтожен, сам же Морт был серьезно ранен. С осознанием того, что клоны являются лишь расходным материалом для Империи, а не личностями, в Морте разгорелась откровенная ненависть к Моркову. Сокрушенный и опустошенный Морт бежал с Кашиика и поселился в Деарике на Талусе, где со временем спился, стремясь заглушить свою боль. Его ненависть к Моркову была настолько сильна, что он нанял убийцу для своего бывшего командира.Star Wars Galaxies В исключительных случаях у клонов были даже романтические отношения. Для примера можно привести такие пары: Альфа-98 и Шика Тулл, клон-коммандо RC-1136 и Этейн Тур-Мукан. Также ЭРК Ноль-11 и Бесани Веннен имели некоторую привязанность друг к другу. Шика, Этэйн и Бесани считали использование клонов в войне с «армией дронов» неверным, проявляя таким образом симпатию ко всем клонам республиканской армии. По просьбе командующих джедаев, солдатам-клонам было дозволено взять себе имена вместо серийных номеров, а также сделать себе разные прически.Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (фильм) В дальнейшем клоны были признаны личностями, им было разрешено личное изменение их брони Фазы I. Это сильно усилило боевой дух солдат и придало им чувство гордости собственной индивидуальностью. Однако, несмотря на все учащающиеся случаи близких взаимоотношений между клонами и людьми, многие так и продолжали воспринимать клонов с недоверием или даже презрением. Для примера можно привести джедая-генерала Рама Коту, считавшего, что клоны были непригодны в качестве солдат. Кота не давал одурачить себя их, казалось бы, невинной натурой. Он организовал собственную небольшую армию из не-клонов, пытаясь доказать их большую состоятельность в качестве бойцов (апеллируя при этом к тому, что не-клоны являлись более творческими и независимо мыслящими натурами). Во времена становления Империи недоверие Коты было подтверждено: клоны безжалостно расстреливали своих джедаев-офицеров, хотя те заботились о них и сочувствовали им. Это трагическое происшествие раз и навсегда доказало, что клоны были созданы как одноразовые военные машины, подобные дроидам в человеческом обличье. Другим известным ненавистников клонов был генерал-джедай Понг Крелл, презрительно величавший их «лабораторными крысами». Крелл без зазрения совести отправлял своих солдат на самоубийственные задания и жестоко наказывал провинившихся за невыполнение его неадекватных приказов. Позже выяснилось, что Крелл был тайным союзником сепаратистов. Мастер Квинлан Вос недолюбливал клонов за их бездумное следование приказам, и тот факт, что они застрелили его ученицу Эйлу Секуру во время Приказа 66, отнюдь не изменил его мнение. Кроме Коты, Крелла и Воса были и другие республиканские офицеры (не из рядов клонов), в особенности члены КОМПОЗР, негативно относящиеся к клонам, считавшие их равными или даже худшими по эффективности, чем дроиды. Того же мнения придерживался и Зозридор СлайкИспытание джедаев. Секретная армия Палпатина Два года Войн Клонов сильно истощили ресурсы республиканской армии, постоянный спрос на подготовленные войска поставил под сомнение способность Республики к их пополнению. Несанкционированные расследования, проведенные сержантом Кэлом Скиратой, его коммандос нуль-класса и агентом Республиканского казначейства Бесани Веннен, позволили обнаружить теневое использование миллиардов кредитов государственных капиталов, проводившихся через различные подставные компании. Как позднее стало известно, эти средства использовались для создания секретной армии солдат-клонов. Солдаты создавались на Центаксе-2, одной из лун Корусанта, компанией Arkanian Microtechnologies (Арканиан Майкротехнолоджис), по технологии клонирования спаарти, позволяющей вырастить клона за год. Все боевые единицы секретной армии получали ускоренную боевую подготовку, минусами которой были потеря мандалорского наследия и слабая стрелковая подготовка. Дальнейшее расследование показало, что к третьей годовщине Первой битвы на Джеонозисе должно было завершиться производство нескольких миллионов экипированных клонов и кораблей поддержки. Однако первые подразделения созданных не на Камино клонов, таких, как 14-й пехотный отряд, 501-й легион и ударные отряды, были введены в строй еще за несколько месяцев до Битвы при Корусанте. Существование оставшейся части секретной армии было открыто во время боя, эти войска стали важным звеном в победе Республики в недельной схватке. В течение нескольких дней по окончании битвы тысячи кораблей и миллионы людей пополнили ряды истощенной войной Великой армии, внеся существенное преимущество в силы Республики. Великое истребление джедаев thumb|250px|Бойцы [[501-й легион|501-го легиона во время операции «Падение рыцаря»]] Власть Верховного канцлера Палпатина росла, становясь практически единоличной, а клоны, ранее подчинявшиеся Сенату, стали служить непосредственно канцлеру. Когда был отдан Приказ 66, положивший конец Войнам клонов, клоны безропотно и хладнокровно казнили джедаев, демонстрируя этим свою непоколебимую преданность Республике и продуктивность чипов-ингибиторов. Каждый клон по-своему расценивал этот приказ: многие думали только о его исполнении, многие были совершенно потрясены приказом, считая бессмысленным уничтожение джедаев, но, тем не менее, почти все исполнили задание по их уничтожению из-за вживления чипов-ингибиторов на третьей эмбриональной стадии. Доверие джедаев сыграло с ними злую шутку, эта фатальная ошибка привела к уничтожению Ордена джедаев. Утверждение, что клоны предали Республику и джедаев, абсолютно неверно, ибо они просто выполняли очередной приказ, отданный им руководством. Они делали то, для чего их и создали. Приказ 66 поставил джедаев вне закона, представив их, как врагов государства, а в военное время подобное предательство каралось смертью. Однако некоторые коммандос, такие, как рота «Ион», обладающие большей индивидуальностью и моралью, чем другие клоны, отказались исполнять приказ, посчитав его необоснованным.Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Лишь после убийства стольких джедаев некоторые смогли определить предателей, как в случае с мастером-джедаем Йодой.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов Некоторые джедаи, к примеру, Оби-Ван Кеноби или Роан Шрайн и его друзья, смогли избежать смерти только благодаря удачному стечению обстоятельств. Тем не менее, было уже поздно. Спустя некоторое время Кеноби и Йода вернулись на Корусант, где некогда могущественный Орден джедаев был почти полностью вырезан, лишь некоторые его члены случайно смогли выжить. На службе Империи thumb|left|175px|Имперский штурмовик После полного уничтожения Ордена джедаев и налёта на храм преданные Республике солдаты-клоны были немедленно переименованы в имперских штурмовиков. Клоны Джанго Фетта, составлявшие Великую армию, были реорганизованы в Корпус штурмовиков и еще несколько десятилетий оставались его частью в качестве потомков Джанго Фетта. Хотя клоны сыграли ключевую роль в становлении Империи, многое в их жизни поменялось не в лучшую сторону. Если во времена республиканской власти клонам было дозволено носить имена и пользоваться основными правами граждан, то в не столь либеральные имперские времена они были лишены таких привилегий. Империя также навязала клонам другие идеалы, клоны перешли от защиты свободы и демократии к террору и запугиванию граждан, за которых когда-то клялись отдать жизнь. Так сочувствие сменилось угрозами, а солдаты-клоны стали штурмовиками. Однако это не было большой потерей для клонов. По окончании Войн клонов коммандер Аппо опасался остаться не у дел в качестве прославленного полицейского, но судьба была благосклонна к нему и коммандеру Виллу - они могли участвовать в сражениях и во времена образования Империи. В целом все клоны, как им и было предназначено, служили верными солдатами, несравнимыми с дроидами. По окончании войны множество клонов стало активно проявлять свою независимость, благодаря Кэлу Скирате смогли заново выстроить свою жизнь Мэйз, отряд «Омега» и многие другие. Конец программы клонов Фетта thumb|250px|Имперский штурмовик сражается с восставшим клоном В 11 ДБЯ каминоанские изготовители клонов взбунтовались против Галактической Империи: используя собственные технологии клонирования, они начали новую войну против диктаторского государства. Их новых солдат, использованных в восстании, называли «антиклонами». Империя ответила массированным ударом по Типоке. Боба Фетт, используя свои обширные знание о комплексе, возглавил 501-й легион, основной задачей которого было отключение конвейера клонов. Каминоанское сопротивление было подавлено, а последние бунтовщики пытались бежать на эвакуационном корабле, который был сбит на взлете.Star Wars: Battlefront II Это восстание побудило Палпатина, недавно провозгласившего себя Императором, счесть армию генетически идентичных клонов потенциально опасной, способной встать против него, как она уже встала против джедаев. Именно по этой причине им было принято решение по коренному переформированию армии - добавлению других генетических образцов в пул клонирования, что позволило появиться новым искусственно созданным новобранцам. Хотя образец Джанго Фетта еще использовался для производства большей части штурмовиков, его клоны были сильно разбавлены новой кровью. Несмотря на преданность Республике, а позже Империи, отлично подготовленным клонам был «дан второй шанс» сражаться с менее подготовленными «недоброкачественными» солдатами. Ни один из клонов Фетта, в особенности «чистые копии» из 501-го, не смогли привыкнуть к вливанию других клонов, которых они называли «новыми парнями». После смерти Палпатина и Вейдера в битве при Эндоре клонов становилось всё меньше, генетически выведенные солдаты выходили из употребления, их заменили рожденные естественным способом новобранцы Осколка Империи. Обмундирование Броня 250px|thumb|В броне фазы I 250px|thumb|В броне фазы II 250px|thumb|В специализированной броне. В первые годы Войн клонов солдаты-клоны были облачены в броню Фазы I. Конструкцией доспехи, созданные под надзором Джанго Фетта, напоминали броню мандалорских ударных солдат, включали элементы уникального мандалорианского стиля. Разработчиков вдохновила идея создания износоустойчивой оболочки, полностью покрывающей тело клона, сохраняющей его абсолютную анонимность. Чёрный костюм под доспехами защищал бойца от ядовитых испарений и даже от космического вакуума. Шлем с характерным Т-образным визором дополнялся дыхательным фильтром для работы в далеко не идеальных боевых условиях. Доспехи, полный вес которых составлял сорок килограмм, состояли из 20-ти подогнанных пластин из лёгких пластоидных сплавов. Несмотря на видимую громоздкость, такие доспехи обеспечивали идеальную свободу движений в бою, но доставляли неудобства при управлении транспортными средствами. Все недостатки брони Фазы I обуславливались слабыми знаниями каминоанцев о человеческой физиологии — в доспехах этого типа было очень неудобно сидеть. Доспехи Фазы I были неэффективны с самого начала — они были оснащены слабой защитой против шрапнели и сосредоточенного бластерного огня, за эти недостатки они получили название «ведро для тела» (по-русски наиболее точным фразеологическим переводом будет «консервная банка»).MedStar Duology Интересен сам цвет брони. Идеально-белые, казалось бы, доспехи на самом деле имели очень замысловатые оттенки, невидимые для человека, но вполне различимые для каминоанцев (видевших в ультрафиолетовой части спектра). Понимая, что клоны произведены из генетического образца человека, каминоанцы разработали цветовую маркировку, по которой можно было различить звание во время боя. Однако особо отличившиеся клоны, такие, как капитаны Фордо и Рекс, получили глаза джэйга. Изначально броня Фазы I маркировалась вдоль рук и на шлемах цветными полосами, обозначавшими звание в подразделении. Но за несколько месяцев войны, после появления брони Фазы II, отношение к цветовой маркировке изменилось - цвет стал отвечать за принадлежность к подразделению. Однако многие клоны оставили основной белый цвет, дополняя его собственной раскраской.Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV series) Экипировка thumb|DC-15A thumb|DC-15S В стандартную экипировку солдат входила винтовка DC-15A и бластерный карабин DC-15S. В дополнение к стрелковому оружию солдаты снабжались гранатами различных типов, созданных компанией Merr-Sonn: термальными детонаторами V-1, ударными гранатами LXR-6, оглушающими гранатами V-6 и/или электростатическими детонаторами. В вещмешках и поясных ячейках солдат находилась дополнительная экипировка, включавшая в себя крюк, дополнительные боеприпасы, пайки и базовый медицинский пакет, содержащий синтеплоть и бакту, для оказания экстренной медицинской помощи до прибытия медиков. Специальные подразделения *2-я воздушно-десантная рота *5-й охранный флот *7-й воздушный корпус *9-й штурмовой корпус *14-я пехотная бригада *38-я танковая дивизия *41-й элитный корпус[http://www.rebelscum.com/TCW26clone41st.asp Hasbro's 41st Elite Corps Clone Trooper review on Rebelscum.com] *55-я механизированная бригада *85-я пехотная бригада *91-й разведывательный корпус *182-й легион *187-й легион *212-й штурмовой батальон *327-й звёздный корпус *416-й звёздный корпус *Третья системная армия *442-й осадный батальон *501-й легион *Боевой инженерный батальон *Корусантская гвардия *Галактические пехотинцы *Управление государственной безопасности *Батальон «Улан» *Муунилинст 10 *Воздушный корпус *Отделение «Семь» Специализации солдат-клонов В ограниченное число произведенных клонов входили солдаты, обученные особым навыкам, включающим пилотирование, управление техникой или командование. Военные действия не единожды доказали потребность в специально подготовленных боевых единицах, предназначенных для выполнения особых функций. По общей боевой специализации right|thumb|150px|Клон в Броне Фазы II thumb|150px|Солдат 2-й воздушно-десантная роты *Клон-коммандос — универсальный солдат, обученный жить и работать в полевых условиях, выполняя разведывательные, боевые и диверсионные миссии. Коммандос по эффективности были равны ЭРК-солдатам, уступая им только в техническом плане. Всего существовало несколько тысяч коммандос, как правило, все они были разделены на четвёрки во главе с сержантами. Самыми известными подразделениями являются отряд «Дельта»Star Wars: Republic Commando и отряд «Омега».Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль *Элитный республиканский коммандос (сокр. ЭРК) — клоны, участвовавшие в специальных и разведывательных миссиях. Были более независимы, чем обычные коммандос, могли также выступать в качестве охраны джедаев-генералов. **Элитный республиканский коммандос Альфа-класса — самые смертоносные солдаты ВАР. Сотня единиц, являвшихся практически полными копиями Джанго Фетта и обученные лично им.Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо Каждый ЭРК-Альфа мог возглавлять отряд из других клонов-солдат.Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (мультсериал, 2003) **Элитный республиканский коммандос Нуль-класса, группа первой версии клонов. Хотя и не были «активированы» в начале войн из-за нестабильности, безумия и нелюбви к джедаям, стали разведчиками. Однако "Нули" не подчинялись никому, кроме мандалорского сержанта Кэла Скираты. *Клон-убийца — тренированный быстро и бесшумно передвигаться, уничтожать сложные цели с помощью виброклинков или снайперской винтовки. *Клон-космопехотинец — солдат, специально обученный для атаки сепаратистов и саботажа их флагманов. *Солдат-клон для тайных операций — солдат, выполнявший скрытые операции. *Пылающий солдат-клон — тяжеловооруженный солдат в укреплённых боевых доспехах. Использовался для подавления скопления противника или техники, являлся подвидом реактивных клонов-солдат и был вооружён встроенными огнемётами. Эти солдаты проявили себя во время штурма Храма джедаев при выполнении приказа 66.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (видеоигра) *Клон-подрывник или клон-сапёр — солдат, обученный обращаться со взрывчаткой и уничтожать боеприпасы. Клоны-подрывники проявили себя на первом году Войны клонов.«Вирус «Синий призрак» (эпизод)»«Тайна тысячи лун» *Клоны-разведчики — вопреки «общему» названию, всего лишь группа солдат 41-ого элитного корпуса, специализировавшаяся на разведке. Эти солдаты участвовали в одной из последних битв войны под командованием джедаев-генералов Квинлана Воса и Луминары Ундули, а позже - Йоды.Звёздные войны. Республика 81: Скрытый враг, часть 1 *Элитный клон-разведчик — более тренированная единица, специализировавшаяся на разведке и наблюдении. Выполнял задания джедаев-генералов. *Клоны-тени — группа солдат Республиканской разведки, созданные директором Армандом Айсардом.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер и потерянный командир, часть 1 *Клон-коммандер — обладавший обширными боевыми навыками и знаниями тактики офицер. Как правило, возглавлял батальон. *Клон-медик, обученный медицинскому обследованию и лечению раненых солдат.Дезертир По окружающей среде *Низкотемпературный клон — тренированный для боя в экстремально холодных условиях боец.Звёздные войны. Республика: В неизвестность *Клон-аквалангист — солдат, снабжённый оборудованием для проведения операций под водой.Водная война *Ударный солдат-клон — солдат, являвшийся боевой единицей Корусантской гвардии, поддерживавшей закон и порядок на Корусанте. По экипировке \ объекту специализации Фазы II.]] *Клон-ракетчик, обученный уничтожать воздушные цели. Известно, что данная единица утратила свою эффективность.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns *Клон-десантник — солдат, в специальных доспехах, предназначенный для десантирования с больших высот. *Клон-пилот — солдат, обученный управлять любыми машинами от обычного спидера до звёздного крейсера типа «Венатор». **Водитель AT-RT, обученный управлять AT-RT. **Командир AT-TE, обученный управлять массивными AT-TE. **Элитный республиканский коммандос-байкер, особые гонщики на БЭРК спидерах. *Реактивный солдат-клон — солдат, обученный бою с реактивным ранцем. Были эффективны на всём протяжении войны. *Клон-огнемётчик — специально обученный клон, использующий в качестве оружия переносной огнемёт. Проявили себя примерно на втором году войны. *Пылающий солдат-клон и клон-гренадёр - оборудованные и обученные управляться противопехотным вооружением ближнего радиуса действия. *Тяжёлый клон-солдат, специализировался на использовании ракет и уничтожении техники противника. Возможно, являлся заменой клонам-ракетчикам. *Тяжеловооружённый клон — в отличие от тяжёлого, специализировался на уничтожении как пехоты, так и техники, однако не был столь защищён, как пылающий клон-солдат. Отличительной особенностью являлось наличие самой мощной и разнообразной взрывчатки; возможно, продвинутая версия клонов-подрывников или их замена. Эти клоны-солдаты отличились в конце войны: во время битвы при Утапау и при штурме храма джедаев. *Клон-инженер — клон, являвшийся частью боевого батальона инженеров. Сочетали в себе функции пилота, подрывника и медика, также использовались для ремонтных работ. *Клон-улан — солдат на спидере, экипированный силовым копьем. *Клон-снайпер — специально обученный клон для уничтожения целей на дальнем расстоянии. Другие Антисолдаты * Антисолдат — разработанный для участия в военных действиях в Каминоанского восстания против имперских штурмовиков. Обозначение рангов В начале Войн клонов была введена цветовая дифференциация командного состава солдат. Различными цветами маркировались шлемы и наплечники, за исключением командиров основных легионов: коммандера Фокса и капитана Рекса. * Белый — рядовой (простой солдат). * Оливковый — сержант, командующий отделением из девяти солдат. * Синий — лейтенант, командующий взводом из четырёх отделений (36 солдат). * Красный — капитан, командующий ротой из четырёх взводов (144 солдата). * Жёлтый — коммандер, командующий полком из свыше четырех батальонов (2304 солдата). Многие коммандеры были выращены более независимыми, им было дозволено иметь имена вместо серийных номеров. Самыми известными командирами были Коди, Блай, Гри, Бакара, Эппо, Нейо, Тайр, Келлер и Залп. В связи с разработкой и распространением брони Фазы II клоны-солдаты перестали использовать цветовую маркировку для обозначения ранга, она стала использоваться для обозначения родов войск и их диспозиции. Клоны в броне Фазы II, или, по крайней мере, коммандер Коди, размечали цветовыми полосами оружие чтобы обозначить кампании, в которых они участвовали. Обозначения (слева) и Нуль-ЭРК Ордо (справа).]] * Клон-коммандер обозначался приставкой КК- (CC-) или ПКК (полковой клон-коммандер ). * Клон-коммандос обозначался приставкой РК- (республиканский коммандос ) * Элитный республиканский коммандос обозначался приставкой ЭРК-. * ЭРК-Нуль обозначался приставкой N- или Нуль- ( ). * Альфа-ЭРК обозначался приставкой A- или Альфа- ( ). * Клон-капитан обозначался приставкой КК- * Клон-лейтенант обозначался приставкой КЛ- * Также использовалось специальное обозначение КС- ( ) для клонов-сержантов. Появления * Star Wars: The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi * Star Wars: Battlefront * Star Wars: Republic Commando * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter * Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive * Boba Fett: Part I: Survival * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones / comic / novel / junior novel * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Machines of War * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns * * * Republic Commando: Hard Contact * Republic Commando: Triple Zero * Boba Fett: Crossfire * Boba Fett: Maze of Deception * Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino * Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War * Jedi: Mace Windu * League of Spies * } * * * * * * * * * * * * * Jedi: Shaak Ti * Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind * Jedi: Aayla Secura * * * * * * Legacy of the Jedi * Shatterpoint * Equipment * Jedi: Count Dooku * Odds * Republic Commando: True Colors * The Cestus Deception * Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim * Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines * Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear * Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends * * The Clone Wars: Shadowed * * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel / junior novel * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic * Star Wars The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic * Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom * Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course * Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant * The Clone Wars: Prelude * * The Clone Wars: Shakedown * HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided * * The Clone Wars: Procedure * * * The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt * * * * * The Clone Wars: Transfer * * * * * The Clone Wars: Headgames * * * The Clone Wars: Cold Snap * * * * * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * * The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I) * The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II) * Swamp Station Sweep * The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III) * * The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army * Star Wars The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2 * Star Wars The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3 * The Droid Deception * Only the Force * Jedi: Yoda * Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines * Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force * Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young * MedStar I: Battle Surgeons * * MedStar II: Jedi Healer * Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor * Star Wars: General Grievous * Secrets of the Jedi * Jedi Trial * * * Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili * Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami * * Routine Valor * Sithisis * Star Wars: Obsession * Boba Fett: A New Threat * * * * * * * * Brothers in Arms * Labyrinth of Evil * * * * * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith / comic / novel / junior novel / game*''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' * * * * Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy * Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown * Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader * Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels * Star Wars Dark Times: Vector * Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1 * Evasive Action: Recruitment * In His Image * ''The Force Unleashed'' novel * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic * Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker * Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers * Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads * Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit * * The Unseen Queen * Revelation * Invincible * ''Millennium Falcon'' * Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 }} Неканонические появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Gamethumb|LEGO Клоны-Солдаты * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * ''Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars'' ad * Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace * Kowakian Monkey-Lizard * Giant spiders are awesome * Always count your clones before take-off * You can't hit the brakes in space * Orders are orders * Sith make the best pancakes * That's no Space Station * Spinning isn't Always a Good Trick * Every brick has a beginning * A droid in the hand is worth two in the asteroid belt * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game * Clones don't even know the meaning of the word surrender * Do Clones dream of Electric Mynocks? * A clone trooper always obeys orders * A clone by any other name * Clones are famous all across the galaxy * Clone troopers are excellent diplomats * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick * ''Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66'' video game * Old Wounds * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Источники * Star Wars: Power of the Jedi * Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary * Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary * Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь * Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections * * * Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections * Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections * Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство * Миры Звёздных войн. Эпизод II: Атака клонов * Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам * Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels * Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike * Hasbro.com * Star Wars Insider 61 * Star Wars Insider 94 * Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * * Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide * * * * [http://www.rebelscum.com/TCW26clone41st.asp Hasbro's 41st Elite Corps Clone Trooper review on Rebelscum.com] * Galaxy at War * Сноски }} Категория:Солдаты-клоны Категория:Воинские звания Категория:Типы солдат-клонов